Two Boys and Their Cat
by FluffDucklings
Summary: The daily lives of Mello, Matt, and Matt's cat, Saxxi.
1. Saxxi

A/N: I actually just wrote this after watching my brother's cat. I always comment My brother's name is Matt so, I just used our Matt in this. Also, Saxxi is the most beastly kitty you will ever meet. :)

* * *

"Mello!" Matt shrieked. He burst into the kitchen where said blond was eatting breakfast.

Mello then started choking on his cereal once he saw Matt's face. "What? What happened?"

"He's broken!" Matt shouted. "Saxxi is broken! You broke him!"

"What?" Mello asked. He looked around the room, expecting to see Matt's cat, Saxxi. "What do you mean broken?" he asked after he didn't see him.

"I came out of the shower and he was all twisted up in the weird angle! Mello, I know you didn't like him but, you didn't have to kill him!" Matt then procceeded to cry.

Mello went to the sobbing gamer. "I haven't even seen the fuzzball since last night. Besides, I might kill a person but, I would never add animal cruleity to my list of wrong-doings." He comforted.

Matt sniffed. "B-But, I saw him..." Mello sighed. "Let's go see." he said.

Mello walked Matt out of the kitchen and back into their shared room. Matt pointed to where he saw the cat. On the bed, the brown fuzzy mass of fur was sleeping, albeit in an odd posistion. Saxxi yawned as he stretched out, clawing at the blankets.

"Saxxi!" Matt yelled. He scoped up the cat and rocked him in his arms. "I thought you were dead! You silly kittie." Matt cooed.

The cat only closed its eyes and started purring.

"Matt, your cat looks like an angry asian."


	2. You're a Girl?

A/N: ^^ School update. My school has no block on this website so I am updating this for everyone! :'3

* * *

"Mello!" Matt called to his blond counterpart. "I'm sleepy!"

"Then go to sleep." Mello mumbled.

"But, I'm not tired."

Mello sighed as he curled up into the blankets. "Then go play some games."

"But, I've already beaten all my games."

"Go eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Play with your cat."

"Saxxi's sleeping."

Mello sighed again. "I should be sleeping. Go, take a shower or watch tv. Just let me sleep." Mello gave another sigh, this time in content, when Matt didn't reply.

Just as he was about to drift-oft to sleep, Mello was quite rudely thrown out of bed.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

Matt looked at him. "I said I wasn't sleepy but, I never got to tell you why." Mello almost wanted to strangle him. Almost.

"Why, then?" He opted.

Matt crawled into Mello's lap. "Because I dreamt you were a girl."


	3. Bread

A/N: ^^ I ate some cinnamon bread and this is usually how I react.

* * *

"Mmmp"

Mello looked toward the kitchen of his and Matt's apartment.

"Mmm."

The blond stood up from his spot on the couch. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm eating cinnamon bread." Matt replied as he took a bite.

Mello sighed, "God Matt. I don't even know how to answer that."

"Mmmm~!"

"It can't be that good!"

Matt took another bite of the heavenly bread a made of noise of content. "Ahh, but it can, Young Grasshopper."


	4. Animals

A/N: ^^ This conversation was taken from Lucky Star. I do not own either anime. ^^

* * *

"A rabbit. Cat... Puppy?"

"What the hell are you doing this time?" Mello asked to Matt.

"I'm naming what animal I think we would all be." Matt smiled sweetly. "I think Near is like a rabbit. You are fierce and all ninja-y so, a cat. And, I guess I'm a puppy."

It took all of Mello's will power to not laugh out-loud. "W-Why are you a dog?"

"I dunno. I guess I just follow people. I'm not really a leader like your or Near."

This time Mello couldn't hold it in. "Near? A leader? That's a good one! That bastard albino is so timid he's probably afraid of his own shadow!" Mello laughed.

Matt sniffed. "What?" The blond asked.

"You didn't disagree when I said I was a dog."


	5. That's Pimpin!

A/N: ^^ Basically, I pictured Near as a pimp. Excuse me while I go die laughing. :3

* * *

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"What the fuck is so funny this time?" Mello asked to the ever random red-headed gamer.

"I just thought of Near as a pimp." Matt wiped a tear from his eye.

Mello stared at the teen. "What the fuck goes on in your mind?" Was all he had to offer.

"You should have seen it. I saw him wearing a long, purple, leopard print cape and a matching fedora." Matt cracked up in mid-sentence.

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met."

"Yes, but, I know you wanna tell him. Oh! Maybe we should get Linda to draw it! That'd be hilarious!" Matt suggested through giggles.

Normally not wanting to ask favors of the annoying brunette, Mello was skeptical. "Fine. But, you're going alone."

Matt sighed in defeat. "It wasn't all that funny but... if the time ever arises, we could use the picture as blackmail."

Mello's grin was the most evil Matt had ever seen.


	6. Stopping By

A/N: ^^ This just gave me an excuse to call Near Buneary.

* * *

"Sir. Mello and Matt are here, again." Rester announced.

"Then let them in." Near mummbled. He set the 4,532nd die onto his replica of New York City.

"That was hilarious. The dude was so mad when he found us." Matt laughed as he walked in with Mello. "Hey, Shorty!"

Near gave no response.

"Matt wanted to come by and say hi so, you'd better reply." Mello spat.

Near spun around in his chair. "Hello Matt, Mello." His small hand wove its way into his hair.

"Long time no see, Near." Matt smiled. "How's it going?"

"It is 'going' fine. How are Matt and Mello?"

"Fine. We just came from this really awesome parking lot after we-"

"Okay! Enough of Matt's wild imagination!" Mello stammered. "Matt, it's time to go."

"Aww, but we just got here!" Matt sulked next to Mello. "Bye, Buneary~!" He called as Mello dragged him out of the room.


	7. Dolls

A/N: ^^ Inspired by my two Nedoroid Petits, Kaito and Miku. I love those guys!

* * *

"My stuff came! Mello, my stuff came!" Matt shouted as he burst into the apartment.

"What stuff? Please don't tell me you didn't buy more of those creepy dolls off the internet." Mello mock begged from the couch.

"They aren't creepy or dolls. They are Nendoroids. And, yes, I got some more." Matt set three medium sized box's on the coffee table.

He opened the first box and dug into the foam peanuts. He gasped as he picked out a small pink box. "My Petits came!" Matt squealed like a little girl.

"What the fuck, Matt?" Mello asked, inching away from the red-head.

"My Petit Miku came. She has a little leek you can interchange with her hand!" Matt srunched up his face into an excited expression. "My Kaito and other Vocaloids came too!"

By the time Matt had all the small boxes out of the first larger box, Mello was seated infront of them, looking each over.

"Why do you have so many?"

"Because they are so cute and fun to collect." Matt pulled out a larger box than the others. He gave a dramatic gasp. "M-My Aigis... I-It's so beautiful!" He squealed.

Mello looked at the woman on the box. She looked robotic: blond and had a gun for her right hand. "Where do you even put all these?"

Matt set down the box and gave Mello a nervous glance. "U-Umm, I-"

"They had better not."

"N-Noooo, I would n-never..."

Mello shot up and ran to the bedroom. There he found hundreds of miniature figures set up on the bookcase, the bedpost, and the window sill. "What.. the fuck?"

Matt was standing behind him, rubbing his head. "U-Uh... Surprise?"


	8. Psychedelic

A/N: This one came to me while I was in the car. I was thinking of how people always comment on how I always look high. ^^; Yes, people tell me at school that I look stoned. You can laugh. Anyways, that sparked my interest in Hippies. And well, this kinda popped into my odd, twisted little mind. Also, I don't think their lifestyle is horrid. I kind of want to become a hippie for a year. :'3 My bucket-list if you will.

* * *

"So Near, what did _your_ parents do before you came here?" Matt asked one day.

The small albino looked over to Matt, who was on the couch in the playroom, playing his video game. "My parents were hippies."

Matt thought he was going to die. "W-What? Man, that's hilarious! Did they have flower-child names? Did they smoke weed and stuff? Dude, that's so cool!" He kept rambling on.

"No, my parents had normal names. I think my mother smoked marijuana while she was pregnant with me, though." Near replied with a blank face.

"Is that why I always think you're high?" The red-head asked with an odd voice. Matt gave Near a crazy smile.

"No. I never smoked anything. My mother and father quit that horrid lifestyle after I was born."

"So... did you ever have a flower-child name?" Matt asked.

Near gave an inaudible sigh. "No. My parents did not have one nor did I."

"What kind of hippie doesn't have a flower-child name?" Matt exclaimed. He shook his arms in the air for emphasis.

"Matt, may I ask you what your parents did for a living?"

Matt tilted his head. "My dad worked at the local game shop and my mom worked at a cafe, why?"

Near declined his head in defeat. "No reason. I was just curious."

"Yeah, mine didn't have any kind of cool life. But yours! Hippies. Wait 'till I tell Mello!" Matt raced out of the room before Near could get a word in.


	9. I'm Invisible!

A/N: Only 71 words but... ^^ We are watching the X-Men series in Sociology right now so, you can see where this came from. . I freaking love Angel!

* * *

"I wish I could be a shape-shifter." Mello mused one day.

"Yeah, and I can be a human battery." Matt joked. Mello threw his history textbook at the gamer who pointed ducked. "I was being serious." He pouted.

"And so was I." The blond teen gave and exasperated sigh. "I wonder what kind of power Near would have."

Matt and Mello glanced at each other. "Invisibility." The both stated in unison.


	10. Return of the Robotic Popstar!

A/N: o.O I had a dream that my baby brother had a Neru disk and was plaing with it on the computer. xD But, that was after I wrote this. . I'm juggling this, hatching my Pokemon eggs, and answering 167 question and an essay for history. I'm such a horrible procrastinator! DX Review to make me feel better? :'3

* * *

Matt bounded through the halls of Wammy House. "Mello! My package came!" He cried.

Said blonde was jerked out of his homework when his bedroom door crashed open.

"My package came! Mello, it came!" Matt cried again, as he threw the box onto Mello's lap.

"And you give it to me because…?"

"I want you to open it and marvel at its awesomeness." Resisting the large temptation to smack Matt, Mello opened the box.  
Inside, a smaller box resided in packing-peanuts. A woman with long, teal hair stood on its cover. 'Hatsune Miku' was splayed on it in block letter Japanese kanji.

Mello stared at her. "W-What is this?"


	11. And Then There Was Three

A/N: Wrote most of these during school, guys. w My classes get so boring that I can't pay attention!  
No, I didn't get Saxxi at a pet store. We adopted him from a friend. ^^  
Hope you like paranoid Mello and oblivous Matt~!

* * *

Mello stood on the sidewalk in the pouring rain as Matt ogled in a window. "Hurry up, Matt! I'm soaked and if I catch a cold, you're dead!"

Matt seemed to ignore him, still making faces in the window. "He's so cute!"

Mello sighed, whipping water off of his face. "What is?

"The kitty," Matt said between 'awes.' The red-head scooted over so Mello could see.

"Matt, it's a damn cat. If you want to stay here and get sick over it, then fine but, I'm going." Mello turned to leave when he felt Matt grab ahold of him.

"Please?" The red-headed gamer begged, "Pretty please?"

"Matt, you're twenty, get over yourself," Mello spat, snatching his arm back.

"B-But, I promise to feed it a-an-and change its litter every day!"Matt exclaimed putting on the best pathetic-face he could muster.

Mello looked at him. Honestly, Matt just looked stupid. His hair stuck to his face as ever more rain poured down. The orange goggles that seemed to never leave his face were covering his clear green eyes, making them look a dull brown.

"Please?"

Oh, who could say no to that? Mello thought. "Come on."  
If he didn't know any better, Mello cold have sworn Matt was going to explode.

"Thank you, Mello! You won't regret it! I promise!" Matt ran inside the pet shop and picked up a small, brown kitten. "He's so cute~!"

Mello shook his head, blonde hair spraying water everywhere. He stalked over to the woman accompanying Matt.

"His name's Saxxi," she explained. "After the Saxophone." Matt laughed.

The woman continued catting, slowly changing the subject to something more intimate. "So if you have any questions…" she scribbled down a number and handed it to Matt. "Just give me a call." Matt nodded diligently, nuzzling his new kitten.

Mello was steaming. No one hits on his Matt. After the adoption forms were filled, Mello spun Matt around end effectively stopped him in his tracks. The spit-fire blonde crushed his lips onto Matts. The woman, one Marilynne Rouges, was astonished. Matt sighed pleasantly into it.

"Thanks, Mello," he whispered as he shielded his new cat underneath his vest from the rain.


	12. Universally Challenged

A/N: Universal is my own creation. I made her while sitting in Human Growth Development. w That class is so boring!

* * *

"A, B, C, D…" U sang quietly as she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. "E, F, G…" Universal snuck through the double doors, moving around the trolley and stoves. She darted toward the refrigerator and pulled out an apple. "H, I, J, K…"

After washing the ruby red fruit, Universal took a bite, enjoying its juices. She hummed again, walking back towards the double doors.

Down the hall and into the playroom, she went. The apple was half gone by then. U jumped onto the couch, lying on the top like a cat. She stared up to the ceiling and ate the rest of the apple.

Just as U took the last bite, Mello burst in. His red-headed counterpart was right behind him. Near came in seconds later, being dragged by his forearm by Linda. "You need to apologize, Mello!' Linda shouted.

"About what? That stupid bastard was in my way. He should be apologizing to me!"

Linda scowled. "You know that word is forbidden and Near was not in your way! If you would actually stop and look where you're running, you wouldn't have tripped on him!" The two continued to shout and argue with each other. Linda let her vice grip on Near's arm go when she raised her hands in emphasis.

"Hey, U." Matt called casually as he made his way to the couch.

"L, M, N~!" Universal sang. She waved to the gamer.

Near also moved away from the two. He sat on the floor in front of the couch after giving a small gesture of acknowledgment to U.

"And why does little N seat himself on the musty floor?" U asked, tossing the apple core up and down. Near didn't reply, only shaking his head while watching Mello be his old stubborn self and fight with Linda.

U didn't take it personally though. N was never one for talking. Instead, she pet his head and exited the room, finishing the alphabet as she passed other residents.


	13. Flamin

A/N: Basically, I'm wearing a red tutu over grey skinny jeans, a red ribbon tied round my neck, a black lay with my Pokewalker on it, and a black and white stripped white. My mind goes instantly to Matt. 'Nuff said. ^^ Hope you like it.

* * *

Mello all but dropped the chocolate from his mouth. "What. The. Fuck. Are you wearing?" he asked, gawking at his red-headed counterpart.

Said red-head only gave Mello a goofy smile as he rubbed his neck. "What? Too much?" He fiddled with the bright red ribbon tied around his neck like a pet owner would to their new kitten. "I like, though."

Mello shook his head and regained his composure. "Wear did you get that skirt?"

"It's a tutu and I got it while I was at the mall." Matt smiled wider and laughed.

"Fine. But, Matt. Really? I know you are different but, did you have to go this far?" Mello set his chocolate bar down and made his way to the living room where Matt stood.

The red-head only shook his head, plopping on the couch and pulling out his PSP. Mello sat down next to him, eyeing the ribbon.

"You know," he whispered in Matt's ear. "This ribbon is really... sexy."

Matt looked up, pausing the game. He gulped. "Like... for real?" Matt's throat was dry and he had a sudden urge to get to their bedroom as fast as possible.

Mello nodded, blonde hair swaying. He stood up, pulling Matt with him by the red ribbon. He pulled his geeky lover down the hall. "For real."


	14. Spooning

A/N: /

* * *

"Stop being so rough with it, Matt!" Mello scolded.

"But, that makes it funner." His red-headed lover whined. Matt continued to move roughly in the living room.

"Ow! Matt, that hurt! And your going to break it, ease up!" Mello slapped Matt.

The red-head stopped, looking down to Mello. "Sorry, it's just so fun!" He then continued to wobble on the small, black board across the living room floor. "I feel weightless!" he shouted before falling.

"Great." Mello stated, grabbing the board from under Matt. "You almost snapped it in half." The fiery blond then proceeded to wobble on the board himself.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. I have a little board called a Spooner Board. Look it up. When I first heard the name... it was kind of awkward. ^^


	15. Dear Diary

A/N: Written while waiting for my stepdad to get his classes repaired. On going contruction on the highway really caught my eye that day. X3

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I was a stalker! X3 No kidding.

Mello and I went into town because he needed chocolate and I was running low on smokes.

While Melly was in the store, I sat back in the car and watched the construction workers across the street.

Now that I think of it, I didn't really stalk them… A voyeur, maybe?

Oh well…

When Mello got back, he looked all pale. Naturally, I asked what was up.

Turns out, some woman was hitting on him! XD

And like usual, she thought Mels was el woman too.

That's all I got for today, D~!

Love, MaiL


	16. Zombie Attack!

A/N: This is a kind of "I'm-sorry-for-not-updating" kind of thing. Lots of people have been waiting for the second chapter of It Started In England but... I just can't get myself to write it. I have the first part of the second chapter written but, it's nothing on how I want it. I may just leave chapter one up and start a different story. Sorry everyone.

* * *

"They'll eat you, brains and all."

"Shut up, Matt. You're not really helping the situation much."

"I was just pointing out the obvious! Jeez."

"Yeah, and the obvious right now is no one wants to hear that! Now shut up and help me shoot."

"What if you see Near?"

"Then I'll take pleasure in shooting him in the head." Mello began chuckling quietly. "Those brains won't be so smart then."

Matt grimaced; he really didn't feel like watching a fellow Letter's brains get shot out. Nonetheless, he stood up to the window and aimed his rifle next to Mello's.

"There!" Mello whispered harshly. He fired his gun and then watched as the man's head exploded and fell to the ground.

Again, Matt shuddered. "Do I have to help you? You're doing pretty fine yourself."

"Yes, you have to help! It's not like there is much else to do!"

"I could go down and see if anyone is okay. We could use a group later..."

Mello shook his head. "I'm not risking loosing you. If you want to go down, I can't stop you but, I sure as hell won't let you go down there alone."

Matt nodded, loving the way Mello was being protective over him.

"I know you don't really want Near here but, I just want to see if they got to him or not. Linda and Vex too, maybe. You know?" Matt gave a feeble smile.

"Yeah. I know." Mello bushed his bangs out of his face, wiping the sweat off his brow.


	17. Bananas and Perverts

Matt snickered as he continued to listen to the same song for the eighteenth time that hour. "Pfht. Mmph, mmph."

Mello sat up in his bed, looking over to the red-head on his own bed, laptop in his lap, the screen's light reflecting on his face. "Matt. What are you doing?" Said blond glanced to the clock on the bedside table. "It's three in the damn morning!"

"Sorry. I'll turn it down a bit."

"Matt, you're wearing headphones." Mello deadpanned.

"Really? Oh.."

Mello stood up, mow determined to find out what was so funny. "Why do you keep laughing? I can't sleep." He stepped closer to Matt's bed, using his feet like radars, trying not to trip over anything that might have been on the ground.

Matt just ignored him, continuing to laugh at whatever it was that was so god damn funny.

Once Mello got to Matt's bed, he sat down by the red-head and looked at the screen. Two boys, a blonde and a blue-head were standing in front of each other, hand-in-hand, staring out at the two boys on the bed, glaring at them. Mello shuddered.

"What the hell is this?"

Matt only unplugged the headphones to let the music play for Mello. Currently, one was panting suggestively while the deeper voice was saying something that Mello just couldn't quite make out over the panting. Needless to say, Mello blushed deeply as he read the lyrics at the bottom of the video.

"It's Shotarella. Kaito and Len are so cute together." Matt said, face scrunched up into one of his weird smiles.

Forgetting the music, that was currently saying something about "Take me Kaito," Mello glared at Matt. "You are such a pervert."

"Yeah... but, I'm your pervert." Matt said and he then leant down and licked Mello's nose before running out the door, forgetting all rules about curfew.

* * *

A/N: I'm such a horrible person! D: I'm completely obsessed with KaitoxLen. The song Matt is listening to (on Youtube) is Shotarella. I found a beautifully English dubbed version. Or.. as beautiful as you can get when singing about... that. _ Just type in "Shotarella Razzyness" it should be the first video. ^^ Maybe even listen to it while reading? :3 -shot-


End file.
